Misery? Not So Much
by ForteKham617
Summary: *Requested By sierraandcody625* Cody Gets Himself In A Serious Car Crash When Driving Back Home. He Wakes Up The Next Morning, And Finds A Woman Taking Care Of His Injured State. Strange Thing Is, Cody Starts Developing A Crush On Her! *Total Drama Never Happened* Sierra/Cody *One-Shot*


**If you couldn't guess by the title, this is my first Sierra/Cody One-shot!**

**Requested by sierraandcody625.**

**Now, to shed a little light of my opinion on this couple.**

**I liked Sierra/Cody. Okay? In fact, I still am a fan of this couple! I love how Sierra is always there for Cody, even if he doesn't want her to be. I think it was very thoughtful of Sierra when she remember Cody's birthday when no one else did. That was cute, I must admit.**

**While, yes, the title is refrencing Stephen King's Misery, you will find out that this story won't be exactly like that movie. Sierra won't be a crazy woman like Annie Wilkes. Sierra will still be the fan-girl that we all know and love.**

**Setting: So, Total Drama has never happened. The characters are in their mid-twenties.**

**So, with out further ado, let's sha-start!**

* * *

-Misery? Not So Much-

* * *

"You sure this seems like the right thing to do? I mean, you could drown in some angry hate letters," She warned him on the other line of the phone.

"Yes, I know what's happening. I just think it's a good way of ending the series," He said back to her.

"Okay, whatever feels right to you," She answered back.

"Well, thanks. Heh, glad you see it my way," He said.

"Okay. See you later. Bye, Cody," She said.

"Bye, Gwen." Cody said back as they hung up the phone.

* * *

It case you're confused, Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson was a writer for one of the most popular book series to date.

He just finished talking to his close friend, Gwen, on the phone.

* * *

"Can't wait to publish this tommorrow. I just hope everyone doesn't get butt-hurt about the ending. Meh, whatevs," Cody said to himself as he packed the multiple papers in his bag.

He then walked out of the building, got in his car, and drove away.

* * *

As Cody drove back to his house, he kept getting annoyed because of something constantely blocking his vision sight.

"Dang snow, I can't see anything," Cody complained.

Just then, a man appeared infront of Cody.

"Wha-AAAAAAAAAAAH," Cody screamed as he turned the wheel, resulting in him and his car to stear off the road and into the woods.

"Gee, that was a close one. That could've been me," The man said to himself as he suddenly exploded into flames.

* * *

"AAAAAAAA-AAAAAAA-AAAAAH," Cody screamed as he tried his best to not crash into any trees.

* * *

_*BANG*_

* * *

Cody's passed-out body lied on the snow covered grass. Pieces of his car scattered all around him.

But, as would it seem, a unknown person carried Cody's body away. To where? I'm not sure.

* * *

_"I'm your number one fan ..."_

_"I'm your number one fan ..."_

_"I'm your number one fan ..."_

"Oh ... Uh ... What ..." Cody mumbled to himself as he saw someone staring at him.

"I'm your number one fan ..." The girl said to him for a final time.

"Huh? Number-what? Where am ... I," Cody asked her.

"Your car crashed downtown. You looked hurt, so, I brought you here to my home," She explained.

"Who are you," Cody asked.

She smiled. "I'm Sierra,"

"Well ... Hi, Sierra ... I'm-" Cody tried telling her.

"You're Cody! Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson," Sierra finished for him.

"Well, y-yeah. How'd you ..." Cody tried asking.

"You are, like, my favorite author of all time! So, it's only fair that I know your name! You are even more hot in person," Sierra said.

Feeling flattered, Cody blushed. "Oh ...- wait! You brought me here,"

"Yeah. Your legs seemed hurt," Sierra said as she pulled of his bedsheets.

Cody's legs were in a pretzel shape (No, they seriously were).

"Oh my gosh," Cody tried screaming with all the energy he had left.

"Yeah, brutal," Sierra said as she rapped Cody back in the sheets. "Looks like you won't be going anywhere. Not like that,"

"I'll say," Cody said as he licked his lips. "Am I ... Am I wearing lip-stick?"

Sierra giggled. "Not anymore,"

* * *

Cody sat in the bed, doing nothing of interest.

Until Sierra came in the room, holding his papers.

"So, I just found the new chapter to your work, while digging through your bag! Can I read it," Sierra asked.

"Uhh ... S-Sure," Cody said.

"EEEEEEEEEEH, great! Can I read it while holding your hand on the bed," Sierra asked.

"... Yeah, O ... Okay ..." Cody replied back.

Excited, Sierra climbed on the bed, and grabbed Cody's hand. She occasionally giggled as she read it. Cody couldn't but give her a gentle, weak smile.

* * *

_*Sometime At Night*_

* * *

Cody slept peacefully.

Until, Sierra angrily kicked opened the door.

"How could you," Sierra asked.

"Huh ..." Cody asked, covering his eyes from the blinding light.

"You planned to kill her! How could you," Sierra asked again, stepping closer to him.

Cody remembered. "Oh that, s-sorry,"

"You're sorry?! How could you just kill her like that?! Like she was nothing," Sierra screamed.

"Look, Sierra-" Cody tried telling her.

Angry, Sierra slamped the whole pile of papers on Cody's legs.

"AAAAAAH! MY LEG," Cody screamed _(Spongebob Refrence, FTW =D)_

"Oh my gosh," Sierra said as she removed the papers from his injured areas.

"I'm really, really sorry. I'm just such a big fan, and you staying here is ..." Sierra said as she fell to her knees, letting tears roll down her cheeks.

Feeling sorry, Cody igorned the sharp pain in his legs and fell out of the bed. He crawled next to her.

"It's all right, it's okay-" Cody tried cheering her up.

But, Sierra embraced him with a hug.

"Please forgive me," Sierra asked.

"I ... I forgive you," Cody said.

"Thank you, thank you," Sierra said.

"I-It's all right," Cody said.

Sierra then lifted him up, and placed him back on the bed.

"I promise nothing like that will ever happen again," Sierra said to him.

"Okay ..." Cody said.

Smiling and sniffling, she placed a kiss on Cody's forhead. She then left, closing the door.

Cody was stunned. "What just happened ...?"

He then scanned the room, looking for something. He stretched his arm out, reaching into a drawer, and pulling out a notepad and a pencil. "I hope she doesn't mind,"

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Just recently, my car crashed, and I pratically just broken my two legs_

_All that doesn't matter to me_

_Only one thing matters ..._

_Her._

_Yeah, she's creepy and wierd._

_Heck, she just crushed my legs, making more pain_

_But, I don't care_

_This could be just my feelings talking, but, I think I ..._

_..._

_Like her_

_Alot_

_In fact, I wouldn't mind staying here for a few more days just to see her face some more_

_Gosh, this sounds kinda cheesy, huh_

_I don't care, though_

_I really don't care-_

* * *

He stopped writing, right then and there.

_"What am I doing? She might think I'm a freak. I gotta get rid of this,"_ Cody said in his mind.

He then ripped out the paper he wrote his heart on, and crumpled it into a ball. He threw it in the trash.

Felling some-what empty, he went back to sleep.

* * *

_*A Few Days Later*_

* * *

Cody's legs were all healed up and ready for some walking. Although, he did have a couple of bandages on both of them.

* * *

Sierra drove Cody all the way back to his home. She pulled up in the driveway.

"So ..." Sierra said.

"S-So ..." Cody also said. "It ... It was nice of you to look after me. I appreciate it,"

"Anything for you," Sierra said.

Cody opened the car door. "Well ... I ... I hope to see you again someday,"

"Yeah, me too," Sierra said back.

With that said, Cody exited the car.

Sierra waited until he was safetly in his house before driving away.

Leaving Cody alone.

* * *

_*Back At Sierra's House*_

* * *

She opened the door, throwing the keys and her jacket on a table in the living room.

She noticed it was a Wednesday, took the garbage can out, and put in on the curve. Something caught her eye.

"What the heck," She said to herself as she grabbed out a crumbled up piece of paper from the garbage.

Yep, it was Cody's letter to her.

Sierra was beyond shocked at what she just read.

"He does like me," Sierra happily said to herself as she hugged the paper. Never wanting to let it go.

* * *

**So, that was my first Sierra/Cody one-shot!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**If not, well, then that makes me a sad panda ;(**

**But-**

**Bye, and, I love you all!**

**And remember, DO NOT TAUNT THE CLAW!**


End file.
